shout it out from the rooftops
by allyaustins
Summary: Austin finds himself a girlfriend so she can cheer him on. / One shot.


I was gonna post this on but, I can't do that on my mobile phone. so, I'm posting it here. this is Auslly By the way.

* * *

He sighs as Jason, his best friend, teases him. You see, Friday's their first ever football game. Well, as Seniors, anyway. Austin is the only one on the team without a girlfriend.

Sadly, and surprisingly, Austin Moon is single.

"Dude! You're gonna be on newspapers... _As the lame guy who doesn't have a date!_" Jason continues to laugh.

Austin huffs before standing up and grabbing his books, ready to leave Jason's house. He was not going to be known as the guy who doesn't have a girlfriend. Wouldn't that go on his permanent record?

Jason finally calms down his laughing and realizes his blonde friend was packing up. He raises an eyebrow and asks,"Where are you going?"

_"To get a girlfriend._"

* * *

He stops at Swirly's. A milkshake, ice cream, snow cone and everything else that's frozen desert. He doesn't come here often because he has to stay healthy but, he has a taste for ice cream.

And the brunette who's ordering.

Big brown eyes, curly brown hair and short. She looks about sixteen but he's not one to judge. Plus, age is just a number. Nothing else.

Austin hears her thank the worker before having a seat at one of the neon colored booths. Since he's next in line, he orders a simple, chocolate ice cream cone. It's take them a while to get his order but, he doesn't seem to mind.

No, he was not staring at the brunette.

Finally, they give him his older. He doesn't seem to notice that he gave the cashier a twenty and not a five. But nobody's complaining.

Before he can stop himself, he's taking a seat in front of the small brunette.

Startled, she looks up see the blonde in front of his with a slight smirk on his face. Not knowing what to do, she gives him a small smile. She fixes her beanie so her hair won't fall in her face.

"Hi." She greets him.

"Hello. What's your name?"

She smiles a bit bigger before answering,"I'm Ally. Ally Dawson."

He smiles and also induces himself,"I'm Austin Moon."

"I know who you are. You're captain of the football team."

He chuckles and asks her,"Do you have any plans Friday after school?"

Ally shakes her head no. "No. Why do you ask? Did you want anything?"

Austin smirks before standing up. "I'll see you Friday night at my game. I'm going to make sure you're in the crowd."

Austin gives her a wink before leaving with his ice cream. But not before making sure his hand purposely brushed across her knuckle.

Ally can't help that a smile spreads on to her face.

_Did he just ask her out?_

* * *

"Hey guys!" Austin calls his friends over to his locker.

They're all apart of the football team.

Josh, the quarterback, is the one to ask why did he call them over.

Austin smirks, feeling a bit cocky, before finally saying, "I have a girlfriend! Well, she's not my "_girlfriend_"," the guys almost burst out laughing before Austin could finish. "...yet."

"Dude, the game's tomorrow night! Good luck!" Ethan laughs.

Jason asks,"Where is this "special" lady?"

The blonde shrugs. "I didn't really ask her what classes she had..."

They all burst into laughter. Patting his back one after another, they leave.

Well that was embarrassing.

The bell rings, meaning it's time for first period. Austin groans but, doesn't run. They're going to give him a pass. He always gets treated with a lot of respect. By students and teachers.

Well, maybe not all students because next thing he knows, he's being knocked down on to the empty, cold, hard hall floor.

It's clearly a girl because she's repeatedly saying,"I'm sorry."

Austin notices she looks familiar. TTrehe brunette hair, the black beanie, the big brown eyes. He then realizes she's the girl from Swirly's. Ally. Ally Dawson.

Throughout her rambling an apology, Ally doesn't notice when Austin helps her up.

But she notices the kiss on her hand.

Finally, Ally looks up to see the blonde boy from yesterday. Ally's eyes go down to her shoes, noticing she probably embarrassed herself.

"Hey, Ally."

"H-Hi, Austin." Ally says,"Sorry for the rambling. Habit."

"It's okay. I like a girl who's not afraid to admit her flaws."

Ally looks up with smile. She then realizes they're probably ten minutes late to class. "Uh, I should get going. I have chemistry."

Austin nods. "I should getting too. I have history."

Ally smiles. "Bye, Austin."

She began to walk away.

"Maybe I could take you out to dinner tonight!" He calls.

"I'll think about it!"

* * *

"He asked you to dinner!" Her best friend, Mindy, squeals.

Ally giggles. "Mindy, calm down. I haven't even agreed yet..."

"What?! Why not?!"

Ally closes her locket and looks over at Austin's locker. Where almost everyone is crowded at.

"Every time I try to talk to him, he gets crowded by his teammates or those cheerleaders."

Mindy gives her a small smile. "Hey, school's over. I'm sure he'll be alone somehow. Anyways, I got to go. My Grandpa Greg is coming over today."

"Tell him I said hi!"

Mindy nods, giving her a small hug. "Bye, Ally."

Ally picks up her bag from off the ground. When she looks up, she doesn't expect to see Austin. She doesn't expect to see anyone.

"Hello."

"Uh, hi."

He grabs her hand and looks around the hall to see if anyone's looking. Thankfully, they're all going off about someone fighting. So, before she can object, he pulls her into a empty hall.

It's only empty because no one but Austin knows about it. It's his secret talent; finding things he isn't supposed to.

"Austin! What are you doing?" Ally squeaks, "And where the hell are we?"

Austin chuckles before grabbing Ally's other hand. "You never answered me. Would you like to go to dinner tonight? With me."

Ally smiles and nods. "Yes."

Austin, being Well... Austin, decided it was best to throw his arms in the air and yell,"YES!"

It made Ally laugh.

* * *

"How was it?" Mindy asks through the phone.

Ally sits in her bed. Hair tied in a ponytail, pajamas on and eating Goldfish Crackers. Her phone is on the bed, on speaker.

"It was great."

"Well... Spill the details!"

Ally giggles. Her best friend might be crazy and noisy but, she's her. They might have their fights but it's her best friend. Ally doesn't wish for anything else.

"He took me to the movies. It was kind of funny because Austin was afraid to put his arm around me. Then, we went to have dinner. He spilled the desert all over himself. A—"

Mindy was clearly confused as to how this date was good. "Wait, this date sounds like a disaster..."

Ally laughs and nods, though she can't see her. "It was a disaster. He said he wasn't good with planning first dates. But that's what I like in guys. All the dates I've ever went on it were to fancy. This one was a wreck but, it was sweet. He even got mad with himself."

"...You're strange. It's that it?"

"Well... I might have given him a little smooch when we were on my porch."

"Ally!"

* * *

"So, do you have a girlfriend yet? The game's tonight." Jason asks Austin, the next day of school.

"Well, I went out on a date with her but... I didn't ask her." Austin says, a bit embarrassed with himself.

"Dude, who is this girl?"

Austin searches the halls and sees Ally at her locker. There's a girl by her so, he's guessing it's her friend.

He points to Ally. "That's Ally. The brunette."

"_Damn_, her friend is hot."

Austin hits his arm. "Dude!"

"Just stating the truth." Jason says with a smirk. "Anyways, what did you guys do on your date."

"I fucked up at the movies because I was to nervous to it my arm around her and we went our for dinner but, I spilled the desert all over myself..."

Jason looks Sorry for me. "Dude, what else happened at that? It was awkward? What?"

"Not really. She laughed all the way home..."

"Well, I would too..."

"But she kissed me."

Jason looks at him funny. "Are you serious?"

Austin nods and says, "I wasn't expecting it. Before I could say sorry, she pulled me into a kiss."

"She's weird..."

"Weird is cute."

* * *

There's chanting, screaming, lights, signs, friends and family all around him.

How did I he even go_ a whole summer_ without this?

He sees everyone. His mom, his dad, two twin sisters, their neighbors and... not Ally.

She promised she'd be here. Well, she didn't promise but she said yes to Austin's offer.

"Dude, where's that Ally girl? We're almost done with the game!" Jason yells over the noise.

"I guess she isn't coming! C'mon, let's go play!"

Austin was kind of disappointed but, he's not letting a girl he met a few days ago ruin their game.

"1, 2, 3, HUT!" The coach blows his whistle. I'm the first to get tackled but, Austin quickly backs up in the 60's spot. No one knows who has the ball at this point. But Austin knows it's not him because he's literally here just standing.

That's when the ball comes flying his way. "ROSS!" someone screams. He catches the ball and run to the hundreds spot. Just as Austin hits 90, he feels a drops of water on his arms. Deciding it's easier to throw it than risk slipping, he throws the ball.

But slipping in the process.

Thankfully, it goes threw, what he likes to call it, the yellow Y.

The coach calls a time-out since it's starting to rain. Well, more like storm...

Since our helmets are metal, they call everyone inside that building. Austin stays outside and simply takes off his helmet. He sees his variety jacket. Austin picks it up and puts it over his head for protection.

"I can't believe Ally stood me up..." Austin says to himself.

"I-I didn't m-mean to. I h-had to drop my dad off at th-the airport." I shivering voice says.

He looks up to see Ally. Well, that's a shocker. And a bit cliche.

"_Ally!_ You came!" Austin says excitedly. He sounded desperate.

Ally tries to show a smile but fails. She's to busy shivering. Austin notices this and pulls her under his jacket by her waist. After a while, their laughter calms down.

"Hey, what are you doing here anyways?" Austin asks Ally.

"I said I'd cheer you on. _That's_ why I'm here." Ally whispers.

Even threw the hard pouring rain, he hears her.

"If I asked you to be my girlfriend, what would you say?"

She looks gives a smile. "If that's your way of asking me to be your girlfriend, yes. I would love to be your girlfriend."

"If I asked you to have a cliche moment with me and kissed you in the pouring rain, what would you do?"

_"Kiss you back."_

He drops the jacket and kisses her.

As she promised, she kissed back.

They have their cliche moment in the pouring rain, not even noticing that the whole School was watching. Including his parents and siblings.

_**reviews are cool.**_


End file.
